


Happiness

by starryuri



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fucksisnns, HAPPY BOY YURI, It sucks bUt, It was a stress write okay, This...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 09:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10739292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryuri/pseuds/starryuri
Summary: Yuri's cat made him so happy, and so did thoughts of success.





	Happiness

A yawn.

A shuffle.

A stretch. 

_A smile._

Potya snuggled up to him, asleep.

The most adorable thing he had ever seen.

With each rise and fall of his chest, purrs could be heard. Occasionally, his ears twitched slightly. He wasn't drooling, but he was blowing small bubbles with his nose.

God, Yuri loved his cat to death. More than anything or anyone in the world.

This cat was his absolute best friend, he'd spent most of his tranquil moments with the feline.

Just looking at his cat in such a state of peace made him so happy. 

Placing a hand on Potya's head, he began to idly stroke his soft fur, Potya seemingly leaning further into his hand though he remained asleep.

The smile on Yuri's face never fell, though it faded into a gentle look of contentment. 

Snuggling closer, and further into his bed, Yuri supposed he might as well go back to sleep.

So he did.

Falling into slumber, he was greeted with dreams of becoming the greatest figure skater in the world, and a promising music career when he retired.

He dreamt of days when everyone in the whole world would know the name _Yuri Plisetsky._

 _He had no idea how close that day was_.


End file.
